De tostadoras obvias y huevos con sentimientos encontrados
by karunebulous
Summary: Cuando le pone empeño, Saitama se precia de ser una persona observadora. [One-shot/Menciones BL].


**Título** : De tostadoras obvias y huevos con sentimientos encontrados.

 **Fandom** : One Punch Man.

 **Personajes** : Saitama, Genos.

 **Rated** : T.

 **Género** : Romance, friendship.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, insinuaciones BL, intento de fic.

 **Disclaimer** : OPM es un webcomic perteneciente a ONE, la versión manga es ilustrada por Yusuke Murata y la versión anime fue producida por Madhouse. Yo sólo soy una dizque fanficker por diversión.

 **Resumen** : Cuando le pone empeño, Saitama se precia de ser una persona observadora. [One-shot/Menciones BL].

 **N/A:** Primer fic de este fandom. En el audio latino, se mantuvo el "sensei" del doblaje original; yo utilizaré «Maestro» tratando de adaptarlo, en mis últimos fics no he usado honoríficos y sólo uso expresiones japonesas cuando es necesario. De antemano, gracias por leer :)

* * *

Día del correo. De nuevo.

La pila de cartas de Genos contiene lo usual: Declaraciones de amor de su Club de Fans, números telefónicos y redes sociales, también una que otra braga. El correo de Saitama aparentemente es normal... llamando «normal» a las cartas de los _haters_ exigiendo su renuncia o acusándolo de «demente» o «tramposo de clase B» —lo más amable que le han enviado, considerando los recordatorios constantes a su árbol genealógico o el infaltable «¡Muere, calvo de mierda!»... En serio, él ya está resignado a ser calvo y no necesita que se lo echen en cara—. Genos se ha dado la tarea de incinerar todo ese correo (si, también las cartas guarras y ropa interior que él recibe) religiosamente porque —citándolo— «no necesita leer esa basura, Maestro».

Ese chico a veces es muy sobreprotector. Saitama no va a tomarse a pecho uno que otro insulto o el _bullying_ , a pesar de que a veces se vuelve demasiado y el vaso de su paciencia se derrama. Claro, no es lo que ha imaginado al decidir presentar la prueba para ser héroe profesional, pero esa es su realidad con el público desde hace meses.

Excepto por el significativo detalle de la ligera variación del contenido de las cartas que recibe. Y no es porque de repente él tiene fans reconociendo todo lo que ha hecho.

(Él es optimista, pero esto ya es otro nivel).

La cosa es que antes él no imaginaría ese tipo de correspondencia en forma de líneas como: «Se ven tan lindos juntos, ustedes son mi OTP», «¡Desearía que alguien me mire como Demon Cyborg te mira!» «¿La boda para cuando?» o «¡Baldyborg es amor, Baldyborg es vida!», comentarios acompañados de caritas sonrientes y corazones multicolor.

Saitama aún no entiende bien la manía de juntar nombres (King lo ha empapado de los términos en una de sus reuniones jugando videojuegos), y... ¿Por qué tienen que recalcar su calvicie? ¿Acaso es lo único destacable para esa gente?

Aun así eso es mejor que los: «Esfúmate, calvito. ¡Demon Cyborg es del pueblo!» —otra vez Saitama se decepciona de la falta de creatividad en los insultos—, «Estás chantajeando a Cyborg Prince, ¿verdad? Porque sería la única manera de que se fije en un bufón como tú» ó «Demon Cyborg merece algo mejor que un fenómeno que debería dejar trabajar a los héroes de verdad».

Eso sin mencionar los _fanarts_ y _doujinshis_ que integraron el lote mensual. Genos debe creer que él no se ha dado cuenta de la existencia de ese material que no ha formado parte de la pila a ser carbonizada.

(Saitama no sabe que pensar, honestamente).

La gente sale con cada cosa. Y su percepción no está tan desencaminada.

Quizá el déficit de atención de Saitama le hace olvidar rostros y confundir nombres, aunque él casi nunca olvidaría las fechas y sitios de las buenas ofertas. Y definitivamente él ya no confundiría con admiración platónica el cómo su autoproclamado —a pesar de que no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptarlo— discípulo lo mira.

Porque cuando le pone empeño, Saitama se precia de ser una persona observadora. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo un _cyborg_ , Genos sería incapaz de mostrar emoción en su mirada como un muñeco, pero Saitama lleva meses compartiendo apartamento con él (De nuevo ha aceptado. Tal parece que Genos es del tipo que consigue lo que se propone) y sabe que los ojos de Genos brillan cuando le pide que entrenen juntos, al comer sardinas en aceite o cuando él interpreta a su manera cualquier tontería que sale de la boca de Saitama y hace anotaciones en el cuaderno que saca de quien-sabe-donde.

Una que otra vez piensa que está leyendo demasiado en el ambiente. Sin embargo es sacado de su zona de confort por las reacciones de algunos héroes que intentan ponerlo al corriente de lo que ya sabe: El viejo Bang y sus comentarios crípticos; Fubuki se limita a rodar los ojos y Saitama jura haberla escuchado murmurar: «Ya cásense»; King ha intentado prestarle _mangas_ _yaoi_ para «documentación» y el gentil Mumen siempre le desea buena suerte. También la mocosa lo mira con ganas de matarlo, quejándose: «¿Cómo es que el estúpido bombillo liga? ¡El mundo está loco!».

Incluso Panic (él nunca recuerda cual es el nombre del molesto _ninja_ ) le exige: «Ponle cadena y bozal a tu novio de hojalata y pelea conmigo, Saitama».

Genos no parece haber sido programado para disimular y Saitama se pregunta cuando ha cambiado la perspectiva del chico; ¿quizá por pasársela observándolo y escribiendo en su cuaderno? ¿Pillando ofertas y recortando cupones? ¿O cuándo ha decidido defenderlo de los comentarios despectivos? Lo más importante, ¿por qué él? Saitama es un hombre promedio (aun antes de haber perdido el cabello) y como maestro no tiene idea de lo que hace. Saitama ha intentado ser racional y llegar a la conclusión de que sólo es una fase, después de todo Genos tiene el cerebro del chico que alguna vez ha sido.

Él no está incómodo con Genos, sorprendentemente. Antes era un poco acojonante ser observado prácticamente veinticuatro-siete por él, ahora se ha acostumbrado a sus rarezas, hace la colada aunque a veces no logra llegar a las ofertas cuando él se ofrece a hacer la compra. Saitama aun siente que lo engaña,que él algún día se dará cuenta del desastre de persona que él es y se irá.

(Él aún no sabe que pensar cuando Genos le ha dicho que lo seguiría sin importar que).

Pero pensar en eso es como dar patadas de ahogado. Él sabe por mucho que aparenta ser despistado. Además, antes de ser consciente de ese detalle, nunca ha pensado en mirar a Genos de una manera distinta (él no batea para el otro equipo, durante sus veinticinco años de vida siempre lo ha pensado); pero él tiene ojos y objetivamente hablando, sabe que él es el tipo de chico atractivo que llama la atención.

La mayoría del tiempo, Genos olvida lo que es tener filtro y mantener sus relatos en veinte palabras o menos; sin embargo, Saitama no ha escuchado de su parte una declaración repentina. Si lo hiciera, él no sabría cómo reaccionar.

Aunque… ese dilema ya es asunto de su yo del mañana.

* * *

Un edit de este fic :) 22/06/2018.

Saitama estaría perdido en el espacio si no fuese por la waifu clase S Genos xD. La verdad pensé que no me gustaría esta ship, mi TL en facebook estaba saturado de ellos cuando salió el anime y nunca les presté atención (WOW! ya quiero ver la segunda temporada *-*). Tampoco pensé que me gustaran tanto y heme aquí, escribiendo.


End file.
